


Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry daydreams about Tom.





	Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 22. The prompt is "summer."

Tom always reminded Harry of summer. Hair like ripe wheat. Eyes pale slate, like the sky at dawn in August. Peachy skin, shades of cream and pink and gold. And the blazing warmth of his personality, that Harry couldn't help turning toward, like a sunflower following the sun.

"_Voyager_ to Harry. Hello?"

Harry blinked. "Sorry, B'Elanna. What did you say?" 

She took a bite of her lunch. "I asked what you're doing tonight."

"I'm going skiing with Tom on the holodeck."

"I thought you hated the cold," B'Elanna said. "Why are you going skiing?"

Harry smiled. "Because I love summer."


End file.
